


keep your eyes on me

by closerverse by (wonthetrade)



Series: Come on Closer [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, Praise Kink, Rule 63, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonthetrade/pseuds/closerverse%20by
Summary: It is, all things considered, an accident.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted. 'Cause we're dorks like that.

It is, all things considered, an accident.

She’s been antsy all night, riding the edge of something she can’t put a name to. It’s been hard, sandwiched between teammates like she is, when all she can feel is this itch under her skin. She wants to get up and move, do something, but she’s got Carly on one side and Kuzy on the other and she’s kind of, well, stuck.

“Fuck’s sake, Osh, can you just fucking stay still?”

She glares at Carly because how dare he? But Carly’s immune to it by now, rolls his eyes as his hand comes down on her neck, squeezes a little.

“Drink your beer, Osh, and just stop fidgeting for five minutes, huh?”

It sounds like a challenge, or at least, TJ takes it as such. Two songs later, and more than one shift change in the booth she turns to him, eyebrow raised. “Five minutes,” she says and trusts that he follows.

He laughs, scratches at her scalp with an affection that makes her stomach go just a bit warm. “I knew you could do it. Good girl.”

TJ goes hot in an instant, her body swaying reflexively towards him. She hears Carly’s sharp intake of breath and bites her lip, tries to get a hold of herself again.

“Osh,” Carly says and his voice is so low this time. It’s the proverbial fork in the road and TJ shivers, has to pull herself together for a moment to make a decision.

She likes him. There’s no doubting that. She’s always been a fan of the build of defensemen, stacked and hard and big. Carly had been no exception when she’d first set foot in the Caps locker room, broad-shouldered and thick-thighed, eyes wide and taunting and a mouth TJ had wanted to bite. But he’d also been a teammate, still is, and it’s that point that’s always made her pause a little.

“Is that what this is about?” Carly asks and his hand tightens where it’s still around the back of your neck. “You need someone to tell you how good you are?”

Fuck. Fuck. The air feels thick between them, a little bubble they’ve managed to create despite everyone else around them. TJ knows the ball’s in her court, is aware of everything embedded in that question and swallows before she meets his gaze, and very, very deliberately places her hand high on his thigh.

“I’m always good.”

Carly sucks in another sharp breath, searches her face for a moment before his eyes fall closed again. When they open they’re hot, wanting, eager and she shivers with it. “Come on, sweetheart. Let’s get out of here.”

It’s a testament to the type of people they are that no one blinks at their departure. Carly doesn’t touch her again until they’re outside, his hand large and warm on the dip of her back. He keeps a hand on her through the cab ride back to hers, up through the front door. She’s turning back from locking it when he tugs her into his space and pushes her back against the wood.

“How far does this go?” he asks her, eyes blazing, and TJ thinks she should have expected it, the courtesy and reassurance he needs to do this.

“Nothing hard,” she replies, even as she arches her neck. His eyes dart down to it for a moment before they come back to hers, testing, asking. TJ thrusts her hips forward, rolls them against his and Carly’s smile goes sharp.

“Just talk?” he murmurs, bending his head. “You just want to be told.”

TJ whines because yeah, yeah she does. It’s always gotten to her, praise, always made her flush in pride and something else entirely. It’s been a long time since she’s had it like this though, Carly’s mouth on her collarbone as she tugs at his shirt. He lets her pull it over his head, pins her hips back against the wall as she drops the shirt to the floor.

“Don’t move, Osh,” he says into her skin, presses on her hips once, before sliding his hands up her waist. Her shirt’s up over her head a moment later and he looks down at her as he tosses it aside. TJ thinks she’s seen this look before, on him specifically, brief flashes of heat and want. It’s never been like this, Carly looking his fill while her hands scrabble at his neck, his hair. He clicks his tongue and reaches for them.

“Here,” he says, and presses her wrists against the wall. “Let me look.”

She does, of course she does, chest heaving despite herself, body instinctively following the order to be still as his eyes slide over her skin. It’s a caress in itself and TJ finds her eyes sliding closed as she tries to just focus, pressing her fingers back into the wall.

“So good, TJ. So nice.” She shakes under his hands as he presses them to her stomach, draws hot patterns on her skin probably just to see her bite her lip. “You want to make noise?” he asks and she feels him step closer, get a foot between hers to spread her legs. “You can, TJ. Come on, pretty girl, let me hear you.”

She whimpers when he cups her breasts, when he tucks a hand her bra to draw one out. He bends his head and her back arches, her breath caught around a little sound with the feeling of his mouth on her nipple. He draws his tongue over it and TJ fists her hands against the plaster to keep herself from reaching out.

“You like that, huh?” he says, right against the upper curve of her breast. “I know you do, making such sweet little noises.” He trails his hands down her arms until he can wrap them around her fists. “So good for me, sweetheart.”

His hands slip to her jeans, flick open the button and fly. He doesn’t make a show of the way he tugs them and her panties down her legs. “Up,” he orders and kisses the side of her knee. TJ lifts her foot so he can tug the denim off, then does the same to the other. He looks up at her then and TJ’s breath catches. She can’t help reaching for him, stroking her hand down the side of his face, pressing her thumb to that mouth.

“That what you want?” He kisses her thumb. “You want my mouth on you?”

TJ thinks about it for a moment, the picture of him on his knees for her and has to breathe through it, how he’d look with his mouth on her. It’s a hot picture, but maybe… Maybe if they do this again. “I want to blow you,” she says instead.

Carly groans and sucks her thumb into his mouth, swirls his tongue around it. “Yeah,” he agrees when he pulls away. “Not here.”

He wraps his hand around hers to lead her through her own apartment. TJ’s weirdly aware of her nakedness, compared to him, fully dressed ahead of her. She crowds his back, slips her hands under his shirt. “I want you naked, too.”

He hums and tangles their fingers together, lifts one of her hands to his mouth. She’s strangely grateful her cheeks are already flushed, because she can feel the heat, this time more embarrassment than arousal, climb her face. He’s already tugging on her though, bringing her close enough to kiss, to touch. “You want me naked, you’re going to have to do something about it.”

Her hands fly down to his belt as his slide around her back to unhook her bra. He brushes it down her shoulders until the straps catch on her elbows, but TJ’s not paying attention to that. She’s focused on pulling apart his belt, his fly, shoving his jeans and boxers down at once and then dropping to her knees to get them off. Carly groans when she does and she leans in to press a kiss to his stomach as she finally shucks her bra.

“Holy shit,” Carly says as she leans in, mouths up and down the hard length of his cock. “That’s it, TJ. God you look so good on your knees for me, sweetheart.”

She preens as his hand cards through her hair, feels the throb of accompanying arousal slide hot through her blood. It makes her bold, makes her crave more of it, so she opens her mouth over the head of Carly’s cock, sucks a little to feel his fingers tighten in her hair. She moans and looks up at him, knows what she must look like on her knees with his cock in her mouth.

“Pretty girl,” Carly croons, even as the flush stains his cheeks, his chest. He looks good like this, his own eyes hot and fixed on her. “Fuck, just look at you.” His thumb brushes her cheek, the corner of her eye. She hollows her cheeks, sucks lightly and watches his eyelids flutter. She’s always liked this, the implication of her on her knees, but the contradictory flush of power that pumps through her blood. He runs a hand through the hair at her temple, curls it back until he’s got a fistful of the strands. “Fucking filthy, TJ.”

She preens out of reflex, as best she can with his cock in her mouth. She lets her eyes close, focuses on the feel of him stretching her mouth, heavy on her tongue. She hears him swear, just barely over the throb of arousal in her blood. She bobs her head a few times and hears him swear just a little louder.

“TJ. TJ.” It takes a firm tug on her hair to get her attention, but she forces herself to look up at him; she groans around his cock as she registers his face. “Fuck, TJ, touch yourself, sweetheart. Come on. Spread your knees for me. That’s it.”

She’s not even fully conscious of the fact that she’s doing it until she brushes her own fingers against her clit. Her body jolts and she moans around him, gets a string of profanity in response.

“Just like that. Just your clit, okay?” His hand combs through her hair again, and she feels his hips twitch, shoves his cock a little further into her mouth. “Yeah, that’s it.”

She circles her fingers around her clit again, shivers and lets her eyes flutter closed. She’s wet on her own fingertips, wet and hot and wanting, a combination of everything he’s saying and just Carly.

“TJ, baby, hey, hey.”

It takes more willpower than she’d ever admit to focus on him again, to get her mouth working, sliding up and down the length of his cock.

“Too much, sweetheart?” he asks redundantly, because he’s watching her, can see the way her fingers have stopped moving. “Okay, okay. How about I fuck your mouth okay?” he goes on, tightens his hand just a little. It’s not even enough to tug, not really, but her jaw relaxes just a little bit more. “Not too deep. I’m going to fuck you in a minute. But like this okay? Just touch yourself, sweetheart. That’s all you have to do.”

She whimpers but does as she’s told, circles her fingers around her clit, spreads the wetness around. For a few minutes there’s almost no sound in the room beyond Carly’s harsh breathing. The slide of him in her mouth is an absent weight on her tongue as TJ shakes and shivers with every press of her fingers against her clit.

“Feel good?” he asks breathlessly, and TJ hums. His hand tightens in her hair as his body goes stiff for a second and he groans. “Fuck, TJ.”

She pulls off and focuses, slides her fingers from between her thighs to wrap her slick and sticky hand around him. “Yes. Yes we should do that.”

He laughs, but removes his hand from her hair to grasp her wrist, tug her up. “Condoms.”

“Drawer there,” she says, waves at her side table absently. She’s a little busy taking him in, absorbing the flush that’s spreading across his chest, the solid weight and cut muscle of him. She can’t help the way her hand comes up to trace along the cut of his thighs. They jump beneath her hand and she grins.

“Fuck. On the bed.”

“That’s the best place for it,” she agrees even as she climbs to her feet, leans in. He kisses her right back, tangles his hand in her hair again and pulls her as close and tight as she’ll come. Her mouth is already swollen and abused. It’s going to hurt tomorrow, be more than a little tender but she really can’t be all that upset about it. Not when he’s palming and kneading her ass in a way that says if he could, he’d probably wrap her legs around his waist and fuck her right here. It’s tempting, if she were smaller and less of a professional hockey player.

He growls and shoves her; she stumbles and laughs before letting herself collapse on the bed, spreading herself out as she shuffles up to the pillows. “You promised to fuck me.”

She laughs again as he swears, can’t help the way her eyes are drawn to his cock as he steps around her bed to dig a condom out of the drawer. He makes quick work of it, efficient and clinical, before he climbs onto the bed. TJ spreads her legs, sighs happily when he settles on top of her.

This time when he kisses her it’s gentle, slow. She shivers because there’s no mistaking everything behind it. He shifts between her thighs and TJ’s the one that reaches down, slots him against her just right. He’s slow with that first thrust, no matter how hard she tugs his hair or how she whimpers and moans. It’s a long slow glide, spreading her open in all the ways that make her feel it. He groans when he bottoms out and buries his face in her neck.

“Come here, come here,” he says after a moment, like she can so much as move beneath his weight. He takes one hand and weaves their finger together, pins it by her head and does the same to the other. TJ’s back arches reflexively as he shifts inside her, legs coming up to wrap around him. She gasps when it forces him further inside her, eyes fluttering shut.

“No, come on, sweetheart, eyes open.”

She groans when she manages to meet his gaze, take in the flush on his face, the focused line of his mouth. He looks so good like this, covering her, above her, in her and she is not going to last like this.

“There you go. Good girl. So good, TJ.”

Her hips arch and he laughs at her, not unkindly. Instead he presses into her hands and pulls out, thrusts back in with a long slow glide that makes her whimper. He does it again, then a third time before TJ loses her patience.

“Carly. Carly please.”

“Fuck,” he whispers, leans his forehead against hers for a moment before he starts thrusting in earnest. TJ arches her back, tightens her legs for more leverage, to make sure he presses against her in all the right places to send her arousal arcing higher. “That’s it. You look so good, TJ, so hot and wet.”

She moans again, leans up to get her mouth on his jaw. It’s the only way she can reciprocate, the only way her body can think to tell him he feels so, so good, that he’s making her feel absolutely amazing, lit up and riding the edge of coming.

“Come on, sweetheart. You’re going to come for me, yeah? Be a good girl and come around my cock.”

Her body shakes with how close she is and she can’t keep her eyes open, has to close them and press her head back into the mattress. He leans in with a growl, gets his mouth, his teeth on her neck and one harsh nip to her pulse point coupled with his pelvis pressing against her clit and TJ goes off, choking on her sounds as her body lights up.

He’s huffing against her neck when she comes back to herself, fingers still woven between hers but slack, easy. She nuzzles against his head, can’t help the way she presses kisses to his temple, the top of her ear. It takes a moment before he lifts his head, kisses her again with that slow softness that makes TJ’s chest feel full.

He laughs a little as he pulls away, looks down at her with an affection TJ would like to say she’s never seen before. She hasn’t in some respects, not as plainly on his face, but here it makes her smile in her own fondness.

“You should let me take you to dinner,” he says quietly.

“Should I?” she says, but it doesn’t come out near as teasing as she means it. There’s too much sincerity in the two syllables and from the spark she sees light in his eyes, not to mention the smile that blossoms over his face, she knows it’s obvious.

“Yeah,” he replies, nuzzles in against the side of her face, presses his mouth to her ear. “Tomorrow. I’ll wine and dine you.”

TJ smiles. “It’s a date.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends!
> 
> This ficlet was sent to Miss Jo (and Miss Shannon) for the holiday season and we're sharing it with you! 
> 
> This is part of the [ Twelve Days of Wonthetrade](http://wonthetrade.tumblr.com/tagged/twelve-days-of-wtt).

Carly has spent a lot of time mocking TJ for the way she never, ever, turns off the lights on her tree. It’s light-hearted and she takes it in stride, but when they step through the door, now officially on holiday for three days, he finds it’s something he’s so thankful exists.

The thought solidifies as TJ nudges by him and into her living room, colour and shadows playing over her face, her body. He finds TJ breathtaking for more reasons than he could effectively elaborate on, but every once in a while, she surprises him like this. Especially since he’d mocked her mercilessly for the multicoloured lights instead of simple white.

“Hey,” he calls softly.

TJ turns, looks at him curiously. He advances on her slowly, watching the play of light and shadow over her. He traces it with gentle fingers, over the blouse she’s wearing, up her arm and over the collar. TJ shivers.

“See something you like?” she asks quietly, like there’s a bubble to burst. It feels like it, kind of, this weird softness to all the lights and shadows.

He flicks open the top button of her blouse in reply, meets her arched eyebrow with a smile. “Maybe.”

The next two buttons are just as easy and she hums when he reaches the third, gets her hands on his hips. “This a two-person game?”

 Carly pulls her in then, close enough to kiss, lets the emotion take him. He feels her tug his shirt from his pants, start on his buttons from the bottom up. “I’m going to take you apart,” he says, right against her mouth. “Under the lights of the tree.”

Her breath shudders, along with the rest of her.

“I want to see you lit up like that,” he says, mouth trailing down to her neck, the shoulder he’s slowly exposing by tugging at her blouse. “All those colours across this gorgeous skin.”

He takes the opportunity to tug the blouse from her shoulders completely, until it hangs at her elbows. Her hands are tracing his chest, dense muscle. She likes that, he knows, how thick he is. Not cut, like some of the other guys, but the strength is there and she knows it. He takes her hands, presses gentle kisses to her palms so he can unbutton her blouse at her wrists, pull it from her body entirely.

“Fuck,” he whispers, steps a little to the side so he can see the red and pink and yellow dance over her skin. He traces the little dots of light, draws random patterns over her stomach, up over her breasts. Her bra is thin, barely a barrier, and her hands are trembling when she lifts them to his elbows. She slides her palms up to his shoulders, returns the favour in tugging off his shirt. She hums when he’s there, half naked for her, and moves in.

He lets her, takes her weight as she presses up onto her toes. Four inches doesn’t normally feel like that much, but like this, barefoot and half naked, she always feels so fiercely small. So Carly lets himself get lost in it, threads a hand into her hair while the other shoves each arm of her blouse towards her wrist. TJ eventually sheds it herself, tossing it aside as Carly’s hand rises to her bra. He has to let her head go to handle it, but then she truly is half naked in front of him and he inhales sharply.

“You’re so beautiful, sweetheart.”

TJ grins, the little shy one Carly likes to think is only for him. She undoes his belt, the fly of his slacks while he oogles her. “Getting behind on this party,” she murmurs.

“Can you blame me?” Carly says without missing a beat. “You’re standing in front of me, looking like that, with the lights…” He traces over them again, plays a little bit of a connect the dots. TJ hums and shivers under his touch. “Fuck.”

She shoves at his pants and boxer-briefs, even as she tips her head back. Carly swears again and moves in to get his mouth on the column of her throat, can’t stop himself from biting a little. She whimpers as he kicks off his pants, mouth still dancing over her skin.

“Right here,” he whispers. “Come on, sweetheart. Under the lights where I can see you.”

TJ laughs and drops gracefully to her knees, reaching for his hard cock. “Like this?”

He groans. She’s too coy, too tempting, and he grips her wrist lightly. “Lie back.”

She arches an eyebrow but does as she’s told. He folds down over her, strokes her thigh with one hand. “Good girl,” he murmurs, “but this has to go.”

“Whenever you’re ready,” she shoots back and arches beneath his touch, thighs moving restlessly. He finds the zipper for her skirt at her lower back, tugs it down as he mouths at her chest. He takes a breast in his mouth as he slides the skirt over her hips, down her legs. She moans and kicks it off. She’ll give him shit later, when it’s wrinkled from being left in a pile, but being responsible for the dry cleaning run this week is a small price to pay for this.

Her panties are cream against her skin, the lights playing over the holes of the lace, tantalizing and a tease. Carly drops down, presses light kisses against the waistband, pins TJ’s hips down when she writhes in his hold. He kneads her thigh, drags his fingers up and it. She stops his hand, just before he can press in.

“Get a condom,” she laughs breathlessly. “Before you really get started.”

He kisses her as he pushes himself up, reaches for the ornate box she keeps on her coffee table. She gets mocked for it, Carly knows, but all TJ ever does is smirk because she knows what that little box hides. Sure enough, there are handful of condoms in there, and Carly stows one between his teeth as he knee-walks awkwardly back to her. He hums as he looks down at her, completely bare now beneath his gaze.

“Fuck, TJ.”

It’s worse – better? – under the muted light of the tree. The ornaments cast shadows over her skin, set the light dancing as they move slightly, as she shifts beneath his gaze.

“Carly,” she whines and spreads her legs a little farther apart.

“Desperate for it, sweetheart?” he murmurs back, but grips her knee when he’s finally back between her legs. She’s wet when he touches her, slips a thumb between her folds. She sighs and relaxes into the carpet, slides her hands above her head. “What do you think? Do you want to come before I fuck you?”

TJ’s shaking her head before he even finishes. He grips her thighs and tugs her hips into his lap, strokes her again a few times like he’s not going to listen, like he’s going to get her off this way anyway. Eventually, he angles his covered cock down and presses inside her, shifts forward slowly as she takes him in with a long, drawn out sigh.

“That’s a good girl,” he croons. “Just take it, sweetheart.”

When he starts moving it’s with slow, measured strokes designed to get them both off without much fuss. TJ reaches for him, and he leans down, tangles their fingers together and pins them beside her head. It’s sprawls him out above her and changes the angle. He speeds up, slowly, surely as he listens to her moan desperate little cries.

“Come on TJ. I want to see you come under the lights, sweetheart.” He reaches down, presses against her clit, rubs her in the way he knows gets her best. She comes a moment later with a choked cry and the play of light and shadow over her face has his breath catching. He slides out of her when she goes lax, tosses the condom and grips his cock in his fist.

“Yeah,” she murmurs, and it sounds nonsensical. She doesn’t wholly look like she’s with it either, eyes still hazy with her orgasm. “You going to come on me, Carly?”

“Fuck, TJ.”

She talks him through it, filth about how he feels inside her, how much she loves when he really puts his back into it, gets her deep with the power of his lower body. He comes in stripes over her belly and just barely catches himself from collapsing on top of her. She’s stroking his back, light and teasing, when he finally catches his breath and he looks down at her, takes her in under the light.

“I think I stand corrected on your tree,” he says quietly and kisses her slow and thorough.

TJ laughs when they break apart. “You mean I could have avoided weeks of arguments by stripping down in front of it?”

He echoes her laugh. “What can I say. I’m easy when it comes to you.”

TJ absolutely beams and not a single thing in the room is brighter than that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Christmas version of TJ/Carly! 
> 
> For the rest of the [ Twelve Days of Wonthetrade](http://wonthetrade.tumblr.com/tagged/twelve-days-of-wtt), check us out on [Tumblr](http://wonthetrade.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill by now! Come visit us on [tumblr](http://wonthetrade.tumblr.com)!


End file.
